


[Manip] Taste of Iron

by tabbystardust



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Bondage, M/M, Manip, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is fascinated by his new plaything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Manip] Taste of Iron

**Author's Note:**

> This manip had been sitting on my computer for like a year and I finally decided to finish it.


End file.
